Until Soon Comes Around
by TheSilverArgents
Summary: "There's only moonlight on her right now. It makes her red hair shine and her pale skin glow. He's transfixed for a moment before snapping out of it." Or how Chris Argent met Victoria Chayse.


_A/N: So I'm an Argent lover. I always have been, always will be. I originally wanted to write something to do with Allison and Chris, but it made me sad and I'd start crying so I decided to write what I've kind of always wanted to know. How did Chris and Victoria meet? So this little thing is me just answering my own question. Long live the Argents._

It's in the middle of the night and the full moon hangs in the sky, slightly brightening the forest the father and son are walking in. They tread in silence, Chris blowing puffs of air into his hands (because the cold Maine air was one of those things that he still had to get used to about his new home) and Gerard glancing at his watch every so often. Gerard's pace slows as the clearing comes into view and Chris's hands warily move to the daggers in his belt. His father throws an arm out in front of him, "Relax boy, I just don't want to be the first ones at the clearing."

Chris brings his hands down to his sides again and asks, "Why don't we want to be early, sir?"

"It's only the Chayses' and us this morning so if we're early we'll be alone which could leave us vulnerable to attack." Gerard grunts.

"And if the Chayses' are early?" Chris inquires.

"Well then," Gerard turns to him with a wicked smile, "That'd be their mistake."

With that, he takes the first step into the clearing.

* * *

Chris looks at the vast lake in front of him, the moon reflecting off of its glassy, smooth surface. The father and son hear a rustling noise some thirty yards to their right and the two turn, drawing their weapons. A tall man steps out from behind the bushes followed by a shorter redheaded girl, both were holding guns.

"Gerard." the girl greeted with a nod at toward his father, her gun still held up.

"Victoria, Philippe." The older man greeted with an insincere, serene smile, "I'd greatly appreciate it if you put your weapons down so we could say a proper hello."

"You know my rules, Gerard; a lady always puts her weapons down last." She says it with a prim smile and locks eyes with Chris expectantly. He lowers his knife almost immediately.

He watches a flash of annoyance flit over his father's face and then it's gone. He lowers his knife and meets Philippe halfway, Chris flanking him. Philippe has a gentle smile, but a slight emptiness in his eyes that seemed to mark most of the older hunters.

"I would apologize for my daughter's precautions, but I was the one who taught them to her." The two older men share a laugh at that.

"The last time I saw her she'd just gotten out of the chair, hadn't she?"

"That's right," she said coming up behind her father, "Hurt like hell to get out of it, but it only took me two and a half hours to figure out what to do. "

Chris raises his eyebrows impressed. It had taken him three and a half and he broke the chair in half.

At his look, Victoria stuck her hand out and introduces herself, "Victoria Chayse. You must be Chris."

He just nods and shakes her hand. When he pulls away, his hands feel cold again.

"It seems that there are two possible ways the wolf could've gone after last night." Philippe says as he polishes the blade of his knife nonchalantly. "It could've gone west the way we've anticipated it would go after the full moon cycle ends or it could be heading to the south after the fake trail Kate and Victoria laid yesterday evening."

"The West may be our best bet seeing as the cycle ends tomorrow night." Gerard contemplates.

"That trail was impeccable though. Kate even brought some clothing from one of your recent captures to mask our scent." Victoria said running a hand through her short red bob.

"How about we split up?" Chris suggests. "Sir, you and Philippe head west while Victoria and I go south."

"That's a good plan. And Dad, you could check the traps Mother set last week."

Something that looks like pride crosses over Gerard's face before becoming stony again, "Are we all in agreement?"

The group nods in unison.

"I have a flare gun and so does Victoria. If one of the groups finds the wolf you send up a flare and we'll communicate with these," Philippe tosses Chris a bulky walkie-talkie, "It's long range so we'll be able to understand everything just fine. Whoever gets the wolf sends the other group their approximate location and we'll meet you there and dispose of the monster when the group arrives."

* * *

Victoria takes the lead, her boots managing not to crunch on the leaves as she walks a couple of feet away from the fake wolf trail she set up with Kate. Chris flanks her, a gun drawn and ready to fire the moment danger presents itself. The silence somehow feels deafening so Chris breaks it.

"Two and a half hours?"

She whips her head towards him, her head held up slightly so that her nose stuck in the air a bit. He recognized it for it was, a defense mechanism.

"Yeah, what's it to you."

"Nothing, it's just impressive."

Her chin lowered a bit, "Well thank you."

He smiled at her and she looked away trying to hide one of her own.

"You should do that more often. Smile, I mean."

She turned to him again and raised any eyebrow, silently asking why.

"Hides the fact that you could kill someone if you really tried."

She gave him a mock smile and said, "Only if I really tried."

Chris catches up to her, keeping with her pace and walking on her right side. There's only moonlight on her right now. It makes her red hair shine and her pale skin glow. He's transfixed for a moment before snapping out of it. "So how'd you do it? Get out of the chair, I mean?"

She snorts and actually makes it sounds ladylike, "Like I'd tell you."

"Well why not? We could swap stories if you'd like?"

"I just met you. I'm not telling you about one of the most important parts of my training. I don't trust you."

"What would I do, use it?"

She raises her eyebrows because that's exactly what she doesn't want him to do.

"It could save my life, you know." He pointed out. He knew he was annoying her, but he knew it wasn't totally pissing her off.

"You have your way, Argent and I have mine. I'd like to keep it that way."

He rolls his eyes because she's difficult. She rolls them back at him because he's irritating.

Suddenly, a low growl sounds from somewhere on Victoria's right. In two seconds her gun is drawn and Chris has his back against hers, covering her blind spot. "I'll see if I can bring him down," she whispers in French, "Grab the flare gun in my belt and shoot it in the air once he's down. It'll signal the others."

He grabs the gun and his hand brushes against hers and he's more than surprised when her fingers wrap around his and squeeze before letting go.

As if on cue, the werewolf comes out and nearly pounces onto Victoria. His yellow eyes are bright and wild with a tattered button down and what appears to be a pair of khakis. Chris knocks her down without a second thought, his body shielding hers. The werewolf growls loudly.

"This isn't part of the plan." The redhead shouts from under him over the werewolf's growling.

"How is staying alive _not _part of the plan?" He yells back.

"Chris, just move." She said shoving him for emphasis.

He rolls off of her and she jumps up, not bothering to shake the dirt and twigs from her hair. She holds her gun up at the werewolf that is bounding straight towards her and she shoots it once in the shoulder and once in the leg. She comes closer to it and it's still growling lowly, he had some fight left in him. She shoots him in the other shoulder for good measure, the wolfsbane bullets doing the trick nicely and making him crumple to the ground. Chris sends the flare into the sky, the bright red light illuminating the forest.

Suddenly, a length of rope hits him square in the face. He looks back down to see Victoria smiling cheekily next to the werewolf. "Tie him up, I'll radio my dad."

When he's standing next to her she plucks the walkie-talkie off of his belt and smiles again.

He'd never admit it, but it took his breath away.

"Are you always like this after you've caught one?" He asks in partly amused, partly mystified.

She rolls her eyes, "I'm not usually so horrid, you know. I was just…making my judgments."

"So what did you judge?" He asks stepping a bit closer to her.

She snorts in the same ladylike way again, "Like I'd tell you." She brings the walkie-talkie to her lips and begins speaking in rapid fire French to her father so Chris takes it as his cue to tie up the dying wolf.

* * *

They had agreed on taking watch, rotating every fifteen minutes. But when fifteen minutes came around and Victoria was sleeping with her head on a pillow made from her leather jacket, Chris didn't have the heart (or let's be honest, the courage) to wake her up.

An hour later their parents show up, weapons drawn and he shakes Victoria awake. She grumbles for a moment then stands up immediately when she sees the adults there. Chris, bless him, does most of the talking filling their fathers and her in about the wolf's death half an hour ago.

"It's alright, Philippe. We'll get one next time. How about you take Victoria here home and Chris and I will dump this thing into the lake on the way back home." Gerard says.

"Sounds perfect," says the other man, "Why don't we go see what they caught themselves?" The two adults walk to the dead werewolf, talking about the injuries it sustained.

Victoria walks straight to Chris and demands, "Why didn't you wake me up? It was supposed to be fifteen-minute shifts."

"You looked tired, I didn't want to wake you." He replied with an easy smile.

Philippe raises his voice to shout that they're leaving and Victoria turns to Chris with a feeling of…reluctance?

"So, I'll see you soon." She nods attempting for some sort of smile.

"How soon is soon?" Chris asks running a hand through his hair, openly staring at her.

She smiles a little and tiptoes to kiss his him on each cheek, the way all hunters do. "Soon is _soon." _ She whispers lingering there for just a moment. She begins to walk back to her father, but then stops as if she forgot something. She runs back to him and in a moment that ends to quickly she's grabbing the lapels of his jacket to steady herself on with one hand and moving the other to cup a hand around his ear. "I dislocated my wrist." She pulls back to watch his face crease into confusion and continues, 'that's how I got out of the chair."

A smile forms on his face, but she doesn't see it. She's jogging back to her father and disappearing until soon comes around.


End file.
